


Story of a Blind Hero

by CollistaForest



Series: Linked Universe [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blind Character, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: Some events of Blind!Wild in the linked universe





	Story of a Blind Hero

 

The slimy substance rolled off him in droplets, vanishing from his hair with a ruffle of his head. A voice in his head yelled for him to wake up, get up, and leave immediately.

 

So, he opened his eyes and found nothing but a world of black.

 

He tried again, still nothing. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with leathery, burned hands. He knew he was supposed to see colors and shapes and patterns,  _ anything _ . 

 

It was like nothing existed, living in a sea of black.

 

_ Link,  _ the voice called.  _ Grab the Sheikah Slate and exit the shrine. _

 

Alright. Two good new topics to think about. One, his name is Link, which sounded very odd and not much like an actual name. Two, there was an object called a Sheikah Slate that he needed to grab.

 

Nice. Cool. Amazing.

 

_ Why can't he see anything? _

 

Link pulled one foot over, what he hoped to be, the edge of the tub of slimy liquid he was previously submerged in. Both feet hit cold rock. He took a few wobbly steps forward until he smacked his face against the wall and hit the back of his head on the rock floor.

 

He took a minute or two, just lying there. Getting his bearings on the situation. Only slightly upset he wasn't seeing stars.

 

Gathering himself, Link stood on his shaky legs and trailed against the wall until he found a pedestal. Well, more accurately, his toe found the pedestal. 

 

It only hurt a little bit, ignore all of his swearing.

 

He brushed his hands against the surface of the pedestal until he hit the edge of a rectangular object. It was about the size of a book, though skinnier and thinner than any book he could think of. After a few minutes of tapping the slate wildly, a voice spoke up.

 

_ Text to Speech  _

 

Ah, that'd be useful. 

 

Link held the slate in one hand and used the other to trail against the stone walls. His heart dropped when he took another step and nothing underneath his foot. Then, he remembered stairs exist.

 

After getting past the dreaded stairs, the hallway he walked through felt long and stale. As if no one has been through this area for a hundred years.

 

His stubbed toes found treasure chests filled with old, grimy clothes which were a bit too small for him. He could feel the base of his hair tickle his back right were the short shirt didn't cover.

 

He pulled on the boots that laid with the pants. He stood up and immediately sat back down, switching the boots. Once on the correct feet, the shoes felt like old and cracking leather, feeling odd against his feet without socks.

 

Feeling for the wall, it lead to a terminal that he hit with the back of his empty hand. The voice rang again.

 

_ Use the Sheikah Slate to activate the terminal _

 

“Fuck”

 

He dropped it on the ground sometime ago while putting the old clothes on. He backtracked a bit, turning around against the wall and walking back to where found the chests. He went too far and hit his foot against the bottom stair.

 

Link kicked around the area until he heard something clatter against the wall. He ran over, almost tripped twice, and grabbed the Slate. Walking back, he pressed the Slate against the terminal.

 

The rushing smell of fresh air filled his nose. The scent of apples and fresh grass drifted in the warm air. The world smelled like petrichor, like dust after rain. Dew covered his cracking leather boots with every step he took.

 

The could feel the sun burning on his skin. Not soft and tingly, but  _ burning.  _ He felt the leathery skin on the right side of his face, pulsing and burning under the heat of the sun. It felt like an explosion, like fire licking his skin, like being thrown into a bubbling pit of tar.

 

Link is only slightly upset he can't remember how the burns got there. It probably didn't matter too much.

 

Then again, he couldn't remember anything. Nothing popped into his head when the thought of colors and flowers and princesses. Hell, he didn't even remember his own name until a voice in his head called out for him.

 

Who did the voice belong to?

 

He found his way the the edge of a cliff. The sun burned brighter and the soft breeze dipped down and over the edge.

 

A dark scent alluded to something unforgiving, something that would bring calamity to all if not destroyed and sealed away. No, it had already done so. The cataclysmic beast up north had already destroyed the world, destroyed all he once knew.

 

That's a bit sad.

 

Link pushed away from the edge, going back to a dirt path he was once on. The trees offered apples and Hylian shrooms, most of which he picked out. A buzzing sound and a female voice came out of the Slate.

 

_ Two Apples, stored. Four Hylian Shrooms, stored. _

 

The food disappeared from his arms and, supposedly, into the Slate. It was kind of cool.

 

Ending up with a total of seventeen apples and twenty three Hylian shrooms, Link grabbed a few tree branches as makeshift weaponry and trailed down the path of dirt.

 

In a tiny rock-formed alcove, and old man sat by a fire, roasting apples and gazing into a lit lantern. Link couldn't see any of this, he hit his head on a rock that made up the roof.

 

The old man must have saw him, because he immediately gasped in surprise.

 

“Link! How good it is to see you again!” So the old man knew him? Link turned his head to the sound of the man's voice, hoping to be facing him. A question was on his lips when the old man gasped. He shut his mouth.

 

“Link… your eyes…”

 

What, what about them?

 

“They're  _ blank. _ ”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

What?

 

-0-0-0-

 

Link finally relaxed. He'd been moving non-stop for six months and now he could finally sleep in his own bed, in his own house. A house that cost him way too much for what it was worth, but it wasn't  _ bad. _ It wasn't decorated, he didn't need it to be. What are decorations worth when you're blind?

 

Practice and study of the land made him able to at least  _ pretend  _ that he was able to see like a normal Hylian. He has impressed himself with his archery skills for his situation. Also, there was the spirit of Revali yelling at him to point the bow a  _ little bit to the left _ . It helped, immensely. However, Revali is annoying as hell.

 

Though, even if he could relax, Link didn't necessarily want to. Ever since he awoke with no memory of a former life, he's been drawn to the outdoors, to the  _ wild. _

 

So, he grabbed his champion tunic, the black Hylian cloak and the Sheikah Slate and left his dingy little house. He left the fire burning, but that really doesn't matter right now.

 

He ventured south west, stamping down dirt and using Revail's spirit to aim deadly accuracy with his bow. It might be cheating, using the spirit of the greatest Rito archer, but could you blame him? He's blind, it's not like he has very many options.

 

The Sheikah Slate announced his leave as he stepped through the imaginary barrier formed around Hateno Village. The location aspect of the Slate had been extremely helpful during his adventure, especially when he woke up from nightmares and had no clue where he was.

 

Link perused through the greenery and foliage, feeling and sniffing the plants to make sure they were able to be used for food. He even triple checked them with the Sheikah Slate if he wasn't 100% sure about what he was holding.

 

Then, a voice broke through the wilderness. A smooth voice of a young adult male drifted through the trees, and Link didn't recognize any part of it.

 

Plus, he was also kinda bored, so playing with the travelers seemed intriguing. He pulled up his hood just enough so that it would cover his useless eyes, drew his bow, and hid behind a thick, old tree.

 

“I can't say I recognize it.” The traveler with a cape of wolf hair took lead, running past the tree where Link was hiding behind. Revali whispered, even if Link was the only person who could hear him, forming the words  _ A bit more to the left. _

 

Being used to Revali's measurements, Link aimed two more millimeters left and fired.

 

A thud and manly shriek told him that his target was hit. The wolf fur cape now had a hole in it where the arrow went through and stabbed into a tree. Link ducked right back behind the tree before they could figure out where the arrow came from. He silently climbed up the tree and hid himself in the leaves.

 

“Twilight!” An extremely childish voice called, feet stomping against the ground as he ran to the one pinned to a tree.

 

After a gasp or two, Link could hear the others draw weapons. So they were armed, great.

 

“Come out. Now.” The young adult voice came again, ordering like a commander. Link almost followed the order like the knight he used to be. He hesitated, figuring how worth it was to him to continue messing around with the travelers instead of just running away or greeting them like a normal Hylian.

 

Nah, messing with them was more fun.

 

A thunk of iron and wood proved that they were able to get the arrow out of the fur cape of the one named Twilight. Link doubted that was his real name, but he didn't care enough to ask for a real one.

 

Revali and Mipha appeared to him, one whispering directions and the other relaying her opposition to the situation.  _ You shouldn't be attacking them, _ Mipha said,  _ you need to start greeting people like a normal living being. _

 

Urbosa appeared as Link launched another arrow, pinning someone with a sail cloth tied to their back to the dirt.  _ Let him do as he pleases,  _ the gerudo champion snickered.  _ The voe has very different ways of greeting new people, that's all.  _

 

_ Oh,  _ Mipha sighed,  _ I suppose. _ The two female champions sat silent, letting Revali and Link work on messing with the travelers.

 

_ If you aim a bit up and use three arrows, you can pin that kid's hood to a tree. _ Link smiled, now that sounded like fun.

 

He knocked back three arrows and let them fly all at once. A loud thump of iron in wood and someone younger than Link himself screaming made him smile. Revali gave his props and sank away with Urbosa and Mipha.

 

Link hopped down the tree, still in hiding. He waited for the order of the young adult for him to appear. He knocked three arrows into the bow and waited.

 

“Did they stop?” The previously screaming child, the one with the hood, stepped forward, like he elevated himself up to look around.

 

“I think so.” Someone indiscernible from his left spoke, though by the way they sounded when they walked, there was something trailing behind him, like a tail or a scarf.

 

“Whoever you are, come out. Now.” There he is, that's the man he was waiting for. Link was only slightly happy the voice came almost directly from the other side of the tree he was using to hide.

 

Link turned and placed the three arrows against the man's chest, the iron tips ringing against the steel plated armor. He wished he aimed elsewhere, the arrows have almost no threat against the steel.

 

“So, you were the one attacking us?” The older man huffed, not seeming very amused against the threat. “Very impressive for someone your age though. Who are you?”

 

Link brought the bow down, but didn't take the arrows away. “That's for me to know and for you to figure out.” He could feel the older man’s gaze rest of the small portion of his scars that rested on his left cheek.

 

“Why were you hunting us?” One of the travelers walked up. He sounded snippy and a bit shorter than Link himself from where the direction of his voice came from.

 

“For fun.” Was the short answer, because it was. It was fun practicing his aim.

 

Link smiled and walked away.

 

“Hey, wait!” The one with the sail cloth grabbed his shoulder and  _ Link wasn't very used to that. _ Like a viper, Link swung around and pointed the three iron arrows in the traveler's chest, just barely touching his tunic.

 

“Whoa, calm down big guy. There's no need to kill Sky.” The one with something trailing behind him said. So the person he's threatening is named Sky? At least that's a somewhat normal name.

 

“I don't like being touched, so if you'd please refrain that'd be  _ great. _ ” Link pulled the arrows from the bow, feeling them disappear from his hand and into the Sheikah Slate's data. The bow looped onto his back. The slightly older male with the wolf cape stepped forward. Link thinks he remembers his name being Twilight.

 

“You live in this Hyrule, right?” 

 

Link nodded, though confused at the implied  _ There Is More Than One Hyrule. _

 

“Do you think you can help is find someone?” Someone from behind the previous speaker called. Link realized he really wants to know their names so he doesn't keep calling them  _ that guy. _

 

“Yeah, I know practically everyone around here. Who are you looking for?”

 

The same voice called again, “We're looking for a swordsman named Link, have you heard of him?” The small smile gracing Link's face wiped away immediately. Why are they looking for him? Of course, everyone around here had heard of Link and the rest of the Champions, but they would also know that he should be dead. Twice over, probably.

 

Link straightened his back, they could also be apart of the Yiga Clan, meaning he should be on guard. Though, the lack of mighty bananas was almost telling.

 

“He is said to have died 100 years ago during the reign of Calamity Ganon.” Link could almost  _ feel  _ their shoulders slump, despair dripping from their beings. Was he really important to them? He took a moment…

 

Oh, fuck it all. He owed them for pretending that they were targets.

 

“However, he's said to have been restored in the Shrine of Resurrection and fought Calamity Ganon again, and won. There are rumors that he lives in Hateno Village.” Hearing the youngest voice cry out in joy was probably the only reward he was going to get for doing this. At least he had time to mentally prepare himself for an adventure this time.

 

“Can you take us to him?” Twilight sounded sincere, and that was the only instance of emotion he got out of anyone these days.

 

“Sure, follow me.” He turned, letting the black cloak ruffle in the wild. Link also caught the hood before it could pass over his face, before it could reveal his blank white eyes to the  _ sort of nice  _ travelers. He hasn't made a final judgement on them yet.

 

The walk back to Hateno Village was useful. The travelers picked out useful herbs Link would have never been able to find and got his good share of the materials. The one named Sky kept telling the sword on his back to shut up a few times, calling it Fi or something. They were also a bit invasive. The smallest one had no trouble in pretending Link was his friend, budding up next to Link as they walked and asked silly and ridiculous questions. The kid's name was Wind, he heard.

 

These travelers have the weirdest names.

 

The Sheikah Slate rang, the buzzing stopping Wind in the middle of another question. They've arrived in Hateno Village, just a bit south of his own house. 

 

“This place is bigger than mine.” Legend, the one who sounded kind snarky said, kicking some rocks off of the path. Well, yeah, the place was kinda big. It wasn't too difficult to get lost here, Link learned that the hard way when he forgot to bring along the Sheikah Slate when he was playing with the village kids a while ago.

 

“Is this the place?” Hyrule called. Hyrule made Link suspicious. Who would name their child after the kingdom they were born in? Link could only assume it was a cover name. Then, what would a quiet guy like Hyrule need a cover name for?

 

Link gestured to the sign Bolson put up after he first bought the house. It wrote his name out in nicely carved Hylian, smooth and even.

 

_ Link's House _

 

“Yeah, this is where Link lives.” Link snickered, heading straight for the door. The others gasped and he went straight for the door without knocking. They didn't know, so he didn't blame them for thinking he was being invasive.

 

“I really think we should knock first.” Time stated, coming up right behind Link, the others staying close to the elder of the group.

 

“Nah, I think we're fine.” The door swung open, so didn't lock it before he left. The smell of the fire burning made him feel comfortably warm.

 

“He's… not home?” Wind sounded sad, or disappointed.

 

“No,” Link said. He stepped into the house, unclasping the cloak and hanging it up by a hook to the right of the door. Link had practiced throwing coats and cloaks at the hook before. He missed for the first two hours.

 

“He just got home, actually.” as he sat at the undecorated table and brushed some of his bangs out of his hair.

 

“WAIT,” Legend yelled, pushing to the front. “YOU'RE LINK?!”

 

Then, he thought of the last time he answered that question. It was a random girl he met during his travels. It might've been the greatest answer he ever gave anyone in his life, ever.

 

“I am he.”

 

From the short giggles and laughs he got from that, he still thinks it's funny.

 

“What happened to your eyes?” Warriors became more comfortable in the house, leaning against the wall with the burning fire.

 

“Well, come on in and close the door. It's kind of a long story.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

The three arrows found themselves snug within the body of a Bokoblin. Revali gave an  _ all clear  _ before vanishing into the depths of his mind again. Climbing down from the high rock he was perched on, he found the voices of the others and stepped a little ways out of the semicircle they formed.

 

The others were talking amongst themselves, he didn't want to butt in.

 

“Oh, Wild, you're going to have to teach me how to use three arrows at once sometime.” Wild could hear the smile in Sky's voice.

 

_ Wild,  _ that's what they've decided to call him after Sky relayed the title Fi had given him.  _ Hero of the Wilds,  _ it definitely fit. Though he felt more at ease being in recognizable areas, the nature and forest and  _ life  _ had a call that he couldn't leave unanswered. All the nature had grown onto his soul, metaphorically speaking. Though, he probably did have a few twigs and leaves in his hair.

 

“Sure, sometime later.”


End file.
